Intentions
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. The Federation Charter is signed, Enterprise has been decommissioned, Trip's funeral is over, and T'Pol is soon to leave for Vulcan. There's a lot on Jonathan Archer's mind…


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. The Federation Charter is signed, Enterprise has been decommissioned, Trip's funeral is over, and T'Pol is soon to leave for Vulcan. There's a lot on Jonathan Archer's mind…

#

INTENTIONS

#

Jonathan Archer frowned at his reflection in the mirror, the lines on his face etched a little deeper than when he first took command of the _Enterprise_. Now, at age forty-nine, his time as the captain of a starship were behind him. There were circles under his eyes, a testament to the little sleep he had gotten, the stress of the last few days catching up to him. Archer sighed heavily. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. He pulled off his uniform to get into something a little more comfortable.

The Federation Charter was signed two days ago and fortunately he didn't screw up his speech in front of all the delegates and dignitaries. By all accounts, it was a rousing success. The _Enterprise_ was decommissioned yesterday with yet another speech, although this time he did choke up. Who could blame him? That same day he was promoted to Admiral and assigned to the Joint Chiefs of Staff for the new Federation Council. And finally this afternoon was Trip's funeral in Melbourne, Florida. In fact, he had just escorted Trip's parents back to their house.

Thank God for T'Pol. He wasn't sure how he would have been able to do it all without her. She was the calm center in the eye of these storms.

Jonathan and T'Pol had been together for much of the past three days fulfilling their official duties, and yet not alone. What time they did have aside from these activities had been occupied with other matters. She accepted Minister T'Pau's offer to return to the Vulcan High Council, promotion to Fleet Commander, and then assignment on the same Joint Chiefs of Staff as Vulcan's representative. In fact, it was the knowledge she would be with him on that staff that made him not disappointed about his promotion and giving up the captain's chair. Every spare moment she had, however, was taken by meetings with Minister T'Pau and Ambassador Soval. They just hadn't had the time to talk about… Well, to talk about _it_. Their future. And more disturbing, he found out that she was to leave in the morning on the transport back to Vulcan.

Archer was not only grieving the loss of one of his best friends, he was facing the prospect of an extended separation from T'Pol and facing that grief alone. He shook his head. When was it that she became so important to him? These past few years since the Romulan War? No, even before that. If he was honest with himself, perhaps to soon after she became his First Officer… And now what of the future? The other night at the reception there was an unspoken acknowledgement that with their new positions as equals on the Staff, new possibilities in their relationship were now open to explore. They _had_ grown close these past ten years, and yet they had never really discussed the possibility of an even closer relationship. Of intimacy.

He moved over to the basin and turned on the water, taking several handfuls and splashing it over his face. After drying off with a towel, he pulled on a t-shirt and sweat pants. His thoughts returned to the funeral that had ended a short time ago. It had been well attended by Starfleet brass, and he was happy to see nearly the entire former crew of _Enterprise_ there as well. Trip's parents were of course devastated. To outlive both their children. It was still unreal to him that Trip was gone. He felt as if his insides had been hollowed out and completely understood the haunted look in Trip's parents' eyes. And yet, what remarkable grace they showed with the sincere gratitude they expressed to both he and T'Pol. He knew T'Pol felt the same way as he did, although she would never express it openly. Trip had been a friend to both of them. Perhaps this was not the right time to talk to T'Pol. She would eventually return from Vulcan and begin her duties on the Staff. He needed to speak to her, and yet they had been patient these past ten years, another month wouldn't be so bad. On the other hand, now they needed each other's support more than ever.

Archer's thoughts were interrupted by a chime on the room's wall panel. He moved over and touched the surface. It immediately illuminated and a vaguely feminine voice of the hotel's computer stated "_Incoming call_." Archer suspected it might be Admiral Gardner at Starfleet, and he was in no mood to talk. Gardner was already hinting he desired that Archer replace him as the head of Starfleet Command, despite the fact he had just started in his new position on the Staff

"Identify," he said wearily.

"_T'Pol, Vulcan High Council_."

Not Gardner after all. Archer quickly touched the screen to accept the call. The image went blank for a second, and then T'Pol's face filled the screen. "Jonathan," she said simply.

Archer finally smiled. "It's good to see you. It's been an exhausting day."

"Yes," she agreed, but offered nothing more.

"Despite that," Archer said hesitantly. "I'm still a bit wound up."

"It is why I called. Perhaps a walk on the beach would do us both good."

Archer was momentarily surprised, but then jumped at the suggestion. His hotel was right on the beach and it had been a sunny day so the weather was undoubtedly still nice. "You are staying here at the hotel?" For some reason he had thought she was on Minister T'Pau's transport in orbit.

"I am."

"I'll meet you down in the lobby."

T'Pol nodded and the connection was broken.

The hotel faced the beach and the Atlantic Ocean on the barrier island just east of Melbourne. A boardwalk provided access through the dunes to the shore. It was getting dark with the twilight sky and a crescent moon offering the only illumination at their backs as they walked side by side along that boardwalk to the beach. There was a light wind and it was warm enough that Archer remained in his t-shirt and sweats. T'Pol was dressed in a thin Vulcan robe which billowed and flowed gracefully as she walked.

"Trip's parents are remarkable people," T'Pol commented. She was obviously still thinking about the events of the afternoon as he was.

"They are. I've known them for many years."

"I wish there were something more I could do for them."

"I think they appreciated you being there. You were a… special friend to Trip."

"As you were as well," T'Pol responded.

Not quite. Archer knew all about T'Pol and Trip's past relationship. Even the special bond they had once shared. But that had been long ago. True, there were those who when thinking about Vulcans dealt in absolutes. They thought a Vulcan mating bond was permanent and prevented future bonds, but of course that was simply another example of Vulcan overstatement. Archer knew better. Details about the bond that other humans and perhaps other Vulcans did not from the time he carried Surak's katra. The bond was a complex and marginally understood aspect of Vulcan biology, not to mention the added complication in this case due to interspecies differences and the fact that T'Pol had been under the influence of Trellium-D while in the Expanse. That period had been difficult for her, and Trip had been integral in helping her through it. As she recovered, however, both she and Trip had mutually decided not to continue their relationship although they had maintained a healthy friendship.

Archer lowered his eyes. They had reached the end of the boardwalk. The two of them slipped off their shoes and set them off to the side where they could find them on their return and continued down to the water. T'Pol looked up at the stars to orient herself, and then motioned for them to start walking to the right heading south. They walked near the water's edge where the sand was still damp and firm.

"When we are next on Vulcan together, we will need to visit one of the beaches," T'Pol commented after a time.

Archer looked about. A few windows were illuminated on the hotel behind them and another hotel had lights on further up the beach. Otherwise they had the beach now to themselves. Earlier in the day, however, he knew this waterfront had been crowded with people. Mostly humans, but other species as well. Humans still came to the beach for all sorts of activities. Swimming, surfing, sun bathing, or to simply relax. He couldn't imagine a beach holding the same attraction for Vulcans. "I just can't seem to picture a beach on Vulcan. The image in my mind of Vulcan always returns to the deserts of the Forge."

"I need to show you more of my planet. There are no oceans, of course, but Vulcan does have a number of lakes, some of them quite large. The beaches are similar to this, but different enough to present their own charm. It never gets as humid as this, but a stroll along a Vulcan beach in the evening can be quite pleasant."

"I would like that," Archer replied. In the faint light, Archer again noticed T'Pol's robes. For as long as he had known her, it was perhaps the first time he had seen her wearing authentic Vulcan attire. "I'm not used to seeing you out of your Starfleet uniform," he commented.

T'Pol turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." He gestured to the robes.

"There have been a great number of changes these past few days," T'Pol remarked. "I have been absent from Vulcan for ten years now, and yet am soon expected to represent all of Vulcan on the Staff. Minister T'Pau and Ambassador Soval have been preparing me for my audience with the High Council and inspection of the Fleet. The prospect is… daunting."

"I thought you were now technically on the High Council," Archer remarked.

"Yes and no," T'Pol responded. "My position has not yet been fully adjudicated. That will take place when I return to Vulcan."

"They are lucky to get you back," Archer replied truthfully.

"Some currently on the High Council might not concur."

"You will change their minds."

"I have no doubt," T'Pol replied. There was a time when Archer would have attributed her quick response to Vulcan arrogance, but he knew T'Pol better than that. But then she added, "I am particularly motivated to secure my position on the Staff."

Archer smiled. "Unlike the time when you accepted your position as First Officer on _Enterprise_."

T'Pol was silent for a moment, but then said, "I did not fully appreciate what _Enterprise_ offered at the time."

Archer nodded thoughtfully. "Or I what a Vulcan officer could offer on a Starfleet vessel. You quickly cured me of my prejudice."

"As I quickly learned my lesson as well," T'Pol replied. "Further, I have the full support of Minister T'Pau, and she has considerable influence on the Council."

They continued down the beach. The waves made a soft and constant static sound to their right as they brushed against the sand punctuated periodically by a larger breaker. It was a comfortable silence between them. At one point, T'Pol revealed a PADD which she held in a pocket on the inside of one of the robe's sleeves. She consulted what looked like a chronometer and then put it away.

"Is the minister's ship departing soon?" Archer inquired.

"Not until the morning," T'Pol responded.

Perhaps she was wondering how long they had been walking. Their hotel was not quite far behind them and they were beginning to approach the other. At some point, they would need to turn around and start back, but he was in no hurry.

"These past few days I've found myself reflecting on some of those early missions," T'Pol said. "Our time at P'Jem for example."

Archer laughed. "That didn't earn us any accolades from Star Fleet or the High Command at the time. Although it did sow the seeds for our alliance with Shran and the Andorians, and I suppose in the end, that proved important in many ways."

"Agreed. It was, I believe, when we started to trust one another. Also, the mission to the Pernaia Prime moon to apprehend Menos."

Archer nodded thoughtfully. T'Pol had confided in him for that and trusted him greatly when she felt she couldn't trust her own judgment. "What was it that Ambassador V'Lar said to us around that time?"

Archer knew T'Pol's memory was remarkable. It took her a moment, but then she replied. "That she sensed a great bond between us. A bond of trust and respect, but also a bond of friendship."

It was nearly completely dark now and the two of them had danced around the main issue Archer wished to talk about much the same way as they had for the past ten years. Jonathan decided this was a good opening to finally broach the subject.

"Our friendship has been comfortable and safe. I was the Captain and you were my First Officer, and I know I didn't want to ruin what we did have," Archer said haltingly. "We've avoided talking about our deeper feelings for each other for so long, I'm not quite sure where to begin." It was too dark to clearly see T'Pol's response, but he sensed she had nodded in agreement. He stopped and looked out over the ocean, the foam on the wave tops were just barely visible, illuminated by the crescent moon low to the horizon. "The other day, when it became clear we could finally be open with each other… I guess, before you go to Vulcan, I wanted to finally say and hear the words spoken out loud."

Archer was interrupted by a light touch on his shoulder as T'Pol moved up beside him. He turned to her but by her shadow against the stars, he saw that she directed his attention to the sky. The stars were out, and despite the moon and the warm humid air, it was now dark enough to see the faint disk of the Milky Way arching from horizon to horizon.

"There, passing just above Deneb," T'Pol said pointing.

Archer searched and then spotted the bright dot moving slowly through the background stars. "I see."

"That is _Enterprise_ in orbit. Our home for the past ten years. We will miss it, but I believe our future together offers even greater adventures."

Not exactly the words he was thinking of, but perhaps carrying even more significance. And now that he felt the warm energy that seemed to emanate from her fingers and into his own skin, he realized the words he had been thinking of were not needed after all. But she said them anyway.

"I love you Jonathan." She didn't move her hand that now rested on his upper arm but instead moved herself to fit more closely next to him. "I have for some time now. I do not intend for us to be apart for long and I fully intend to continue making my home with you."

In ten years T'Pol had transformed from an unwanted alien to his one desire. With her touch, he realized the depth of his own love for her. A love formed and strengthened by their bond of trust and respect and friendship. V'Lar had seen it all those years ago. Now, at last, they could finally acknowledge it themselves.

"Those are my feelings and intentions as well," he replied and wrapped his arm around her waist.

#

THE END

Author's Note: This is my second A/TP fan fiction set after the events of the series finale (and after my first fan fiction story "The Logical Choice"). Just trying to set up a nice future for both T'Pol and Archer. I have at least one more one-shot in mind.

Thanks for reading and all those who left reviews or favorited my last story. I would love to hear what you think of this one.

Acrwdof1 listed several criticisms with my last story that I'll attempt to address here.

With regard to no mention of T'Pol after Enterprise, there is little mention of Archer as well. The one example given in the review is in an altered timeline. Besides, isn't it quite common in Star Trek? Chekov wasn't in TOS during "Space Seed" and yet Kahn remembered him in "The Wrath of Kahn", the Borg Queen wasn't in "Best of Both Worlds" and yet Picard remembered her in "First Contact"… There is much that is not mentioned in Star Trek and yet takes place presumably behind the scenes, including, I think, T'Pol and Archer's relationship. Perhaps it wasn't mentioned by Troi and Riker in the series finale because it was so obvious to them, they didn't have to mention it.

With regard to "the Bond," I can't imagine the few times it was mentioned throughout Star Trek canon is all there is to say about its variations and complexities, and as I point out in this story, the interspecies aspect and T'Pol's Trellium-D addiction add whole new dimensions that provide plenty of wiggle room.

With regard to T'Pau, "Amok Time" is much further removed from the Enterprise series finale than "The Forge," "Awakening," and "Kir Shara." In those Enterprise episodes, it is clear T'Pau at first dismisses Archer, but then begins to respect him when Surak's katra wishes to stay within Archer. I think T'Pau's characterization in my story is well within canon. Who knows what may have jaded her against humans after that.

With regard to Archer being the most Vulcan of humans, Archer has much more knowledge of Vulcans than any other human given his experience with Surak's katra and his brief mind meld with T'Pau. I suspect he might still be able to do the Vulcan Neck Pinch.

Oh, and thanks Pazithia Gallifreya, for catching that error.


End file.
